


Our little family

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Family, Fights, Food, Gen, Other, Pre season 4 Chilton, Selfies, Who is her father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chilton surprises you only weeks after your engagement by the actual fact that he was a family man. Emerald comes into your life and who she calls 'Uncle Fred' might not just be that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little family

The thing that surprised you most about Frederick was that he was very family oriented, very. You hadn't seen it when nobody but yourself and medical staff showed faces in his hospital room, after his encounter with Miriam Lass during a interrogation with Alana Bloom. When he announced that he was going to some family function and if you wanted to come your welcome to, if not that was fine it surprised you.

"Frederick are you sure you want to go still, none of them showed up at the hospital the last time we were their and I just-"

"I'm going to go darling you can stay in the car for a couple hours if you don't want to go in with me"

Their car conversation was short and both definitely sided, but it was a needed one. You had placed your hand on the closest forearm of his to you, squeezing it lightly to encourage his decision even though you hadn't objected it but was just you had question why he was going at it with almighty determination. With you driving and your hand made its way to his left hand, you played with his ring on his pointer finger to comfort yourself more than him.

When you had pulled up to the house that Frederick had directed you to and had parked near the several other cars that were also parked in front of the house; you had worn a casual black cami with a shear over top, black tights that didn't fit complete so they were comfortable and a pair of tan sandals with the designer label but of course Frederick wore his usual more than casual outfit, a crisp white button down with a dark blazer and black dress pants with the same dress shoes with the same designer label. 

Frederick opened the passenger door of his car which he had surprisingly let you drive, because his car was like his house in many more ways than one and he got out of car, still looking at you. He started to say something else but the door of the house opened and a teenage girl came outside along with a few other adults behind her. His face lit up immediately as the teenage girl started running over to him. 

"Emerald!" Frederick said with the amount of delight you only heard in the bedroom these days.

You got out of his car, looking over the older adults who were standing by the door still and then looking at Emerald who had made her way into Frederick's embrace. Emerald was a gorgeous girl, she had shiny black hair that looked exactly like Frederick's, a long thin but toned figure so she was a little taller than Frederick and her skin was flawless definitely darker than Frederick's but a sunburn on her exposed forearm explained that. You smiled, you found no threat in Emerald because she couldn't be more than 15 and the ring on your left finger told you more than you need to know about Frederick's commitment to you.

Frederick's smile was infectious "Oh darling it's been to long" his words to Emerald were affectionate, and were with relief almost.

"Uncle Fred I missed you too" Emerald said back, enjoying the special moment she was having with Frederick.

Now you were standing on the side walk near the house while Frederick was in between his car and a black SUV hugging Emerald, then his family or you supposed they were, were standing on the porch of the large house with more coming out the door at the moment. 

Frederick kissed the top of her head and they both let go, both smiling wide. He looked to you and then to the rest of the people on the yard "Emerald, you know that ring you helped me pick out? It was for her." He nodded in your direction and you looked to your left hand immediately.

Emeralds eyes lit up again and looked him to you smiling, her tone slightly sarcastic but definitely serious "You better be as good as a cook as Frederick says you are or your going to have a tough time keeping his attention for long."

"Don't worry I keep him entertained with food and a couple of new books on the Roman thing he's interested in." Your laugh afterwards was a shock to yourself and Emerald laughed as well, Frederick's face looking like he was hurt. You looked back over at the growing number of adults on the porch staring at them and so you decided to mention it "I might as well meet the family before Frederick has a freak out about me not being their type for him."

Emerald also laughed at that and left Frederick to join you in walking up to the house.

You found that by simply ignoring the fact that Frederick was a toy for serial killers, by ignoring his cane and now scars, it made his family welcome him with more open arms. When you did get in the house and started speaking to one of his cousins, while you watched Frederick talk with Emerald on the couch, it was nice knowing that people actually did care about him. The house that they were in, who you didn't find out who's it was, resembled Frederick's house in almost every way; with its white walls and expensive looking middle eastern rugs. 

His brother, the father of Emerald, came up to you and handed you a water bottle when you had finally been asked the final engagement question from his family. Marco, was his name and he was very out spoken to say the least. "You know Emerald has been convincing Frederick to let her move in with him, because her and her mother don't get along very well."

"Oh really?" You asked him out of curiosity "Where is she getting with that?" Frederick had never brought up Emerald moving in with them and had certainly never even mentioned Emerald to her.

"I over heard her speak on the phone to her friend and all that has to happen is Frederick needs to ask you and then clear out a guest room for her." Marco said casually, lazily flicking his eyes over your body and then settled on your breasts for a moment.

"Are you okay with it? I mean your her father after all." Feeling somewhat violated by Marco, you crossed your arms as you turned towards him to engage in a conversation with him fully.

"Me and my wife have 3 other younger kids other than Emerald and Emerald would rather live with him anyways so it's better that way. Plus Frederick has the money to send her through college." His demeanor towards the subject actually offended you, why would a father let his daughter so easily and only when she was 14, setting aside financial issues didn't he love her enough to not send her to a city 3 hours away.

"Oh." You could only say that, as if you would have said something else you may have made the situation between Frederick and his family worse.

"Nice to meet you before the wedding, but I must get back to the wonders of talking smack with my cousins." Marco said with a smile, another lazy glance up your body and then left you in the threshold to the living room looking at Frederick and Emerald.. take selfies..

When it was time to go or well for you and Frederick, you had pulled him aside into an empty hall for a quick conversation. But before you started your conversation you leaned towards him and kissed him softly, to keep him in the calmest mood you could. 

"Frederick" you asked him slowly and calmly.

"Yes darling?" He said with question on his voice and a raise of an eyebrow.

"I need to ask you two things.. One why are you taking selfies when you won't take a photo at all with me and second if you want Emerald to stay with us, I am happy with it, why wouldn't you ask me before about it?" Your questions were not well thought out but necessary especially the second one.

"The selfies are for Emerald I barely see her now a days and I can't really say no to her.. But I didn't ask you because I thought it was too soon after getting engaged for having a child moving in with us." At least he was being completely honest with you.

"Okay. Whenever you think it's time for her to move in, just tell me and I'll help clear the guest room." You place your hand on his upper and he smiled at you.

A few weeks later you were carrying a box of books into the guest room while Frederick got linens and a comforter from a closet. Emerald neatly placed clothes into the single dresser in the room, while she placed a nicknack on top of it every once in a while; she had no photos of her family except for a single framed photo of her and Frederick when she was a baby with a much younger Frederick holding her. It was nice, you knew that she was very quiet and wasn't the type of girl that would sneak out at midnight; so you didn't have to worry about her all that much.

You set down the box of books on the bed and looked around at the room, then at her, then at the only photo in her room. You could tell that something wasn't right, she wasn't who she said she was and you had a hunch.


End file.
